User workstations or managed machines (computing devices) operate in a data communication network by communicating with other managed machines and/or administrative machines. Regardless of the status of the machine, administrative machines operate to support the ongoing communication and applications operating on the managed machines.
Accessing and executing commands on a managed machine through an administrative interface is a common method of updating, controlling, debugging and ensuring the continued seamless operation of the managed machine. The administrator may operate a local computing system to connect and control the operations of a remote computing system. In some instances, the content viewable on the remotely managed computer system may be simultaneously viewed by an administrator operating a local computing system. However, certain challenges are presented with the advent of varying operating systems, control interfaces and display devices of the managed machines operating on a data communication network.
Generally, the display area associated with any display device is limited in size and only provides limited real estate with respect to the amount of content that may be displayed on-screen at any given time. It is common for display devices to display multiple different windows of varying size. The windows and corresponding display attributes on one computer system may be displayed at a particular resolution (e.g., 1680×1050 pixels). The display attributes of the computer system may also be limited by a predefined viewable area of the display device (e.g., 15 inches, 17, inches, etc.).
When viewing content displayed on a remote computer system across a network via a local computer system, the remote computer system's display attributes may not readily conform to the display attributes of the local computer system. For example, the remote computer system may have a first resolution used to display a plurality of windows and other on-screen content. The local computer system may have a different resolution and display size that does not readily conform to those of the remote computer system. As a result, the plurality of windows currently displayed on the remote computer system may appear differently when being simultaneously viewed on the local computer system.